All About Him
by LucyBellamy
Summary: Délire à propos d'une potentielle histoire d'amour entre un Garde de l'Autorité et Bill Compton... Je n'invente rien, il vous suffit de voir le regard qu'il lance à Stephen Moyer. Ce sera donc un Bill/Le Garde.


Cette fanfic' est tirée d'un délire que j'ai eu avec mes amies, elles aussi pures Truebies. On regardait ensemble la fin de l'épisode 5x09 quand on a remarqué que l'un des gardes qui prend Eric par le bras lançait un regard plutôt aguicheur vers Bill... Du coup, fou rire général, et l'envie d'en faire une fanfiction, qui a peut-être l'air sérieuse comme ça, mais qui est plutôt à lire en se souvenant de la tête de Q du Garde, et en riant un bon coup.  
Pour ceux qui ne verraient pas du tout de quoi je parle, regardez cette vidéo jusqu'à la fin, et regardez bien le mec qui tient Eric... (ici, il est à sa gauche, parce que l'image a été inversée)- watch?v=JELIMTzKpy0**  
**

ENJOY.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**All About Him**

- Nous avons des traîtres.  
Ce furent ses mots exacts. Nous nous étions tous réunis à son appel, et mes camarades faisaient mine d'écouter attentivement. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant. Il était tellement captivant...  
- Ils comptent s'échapper, mais pour cela, ils ont besoin du sang de la Chancelière Agrippa.  
Cette dernière, debout à ses côtés, hocha doucement la tête, pour montrer qu'elle suivait bien son discours. Ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés suivirent les mouvements de sa tête, ondulant calmement comme poussés par un léger courant d'air.  
- Ils m'attendront donc devant l'ascenseur, car ils pensent que je vais leur apporter ce sang.  
Le ton de sa voix signalait à quel point cette idée était ridicule, tout comme son sourire sûr de lui. Certains d'entre nous pouffèrent presque. Mais moi, je restai fasciné par ses traits, épiant le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres.  
- Euh, excusez-moi, Chancelier Compton, s'hasarda l'un de nous, mais... Ces traîtres... De qui s'agit-il ?  
L'intéressé parut contrarié d'être interrompu dans son petit discours, mais daigna quand même répondre :  
- La Chancelière Gainesborough, Monsieur Eric Northman et... Molly, finit-il, avec un air presque dédaigneux.  
- Et ils vous ont dit leur plan, et combien ils seraient, comme ça ?, continua mon collègue.  
- Non, mais ils m'attendent, en ce moment même, annonça Compton en pointant un écran à sa gauche.  
Et en effet, on pouvait y voir Northman, impatient, tenant dans ses bras musclés la Chancelière Gainesborough, visiblement inconsciente. A ses côtés, Molly (dont personne n'avait jamais retenu le nom de famille) ne tenait pas non plus en place.  
Tous autant que nous étions, nous pouvions sentir que c'était le moment. Que dans quelques instants, Compton nous demanderait d'intervenir, en tant que Gardes de l'Autorité vampirique, et que nous allions peut-être devoir nous battre. Certains d'entre-nous, en tout cas. Mais nous savions qu'au final, ces traîtres n'auraient aucune chance, car nous étions en surnombre évident.  
Moi, j'observai les yeux de Bill (cela me faisait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom), qui regardaient dans le vide depuis plusieurs secondes. La Chancelière Agrippa s'adressa à lui, ce qui parut le réveiller :  
- Je vais bloquer l'accès à l'ascenseur, si tu veux. Je m'installe à l'intérieur avec un garde, pendant que toi et les autres les encerclez.  
Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais plutôt une explication de ce qui allait se produire. Bill acquiesça, et Salomé disparut à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Compton se tourna alors vers nous, et, d'une voix forte, commanda :  
- Hé bien, allez-y, c'est le moment ! Neutralisez-les, et amenez-les en cellule ! La procédure habituelle !  
Il sembla réfléchir, et, alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir, il nous arrêta :  
- Mais juste une chose... Passez derrière moi.  
Il franchit donc l'entrée en premier. Je profitai du spectacle de son derrière, et je continuai à y penser même après qu'il ait disparu derrière la porte, si bien que j'étais complètement déconcentré lorsque le signal fut lancé, et que tous mes condisciples se mirent à avancer.

Nous entrâmes tous, à la "vitesse vampire", et nous formâmes un cercle autour de nos trois cibles. Nous pointions tous nos armes droit vers eux, sans la moindre incertitude..  
- Putain de traître !, grogna Northman à l'intention de Bill, alors que Salomé arborait un sourire victorieux.  
- Je fais ça pour toi, répliqua Compton, calme malgré les crocs qui dépassaient de ses lèvres. Tu as été choisi par Lilith. C'est ce que Dieu veut...  
Il était si convaincant, et tellement sexy... J'avais envie de crier "Amen !", mais je devais rester concentré sur mon objectif.  
Eric, sentant qu'il était vaincu, rétracta ses propres crocs, et l'un de mes camarades lui retira Nora des bras. Il se laissa faire, dépité, et ne tenta même pas de résister lorsque je le pris par le bras droit, tandis qu'un autre Garde le tenait par l'autre bras.  
Nous l'emmenâmes tout simplement vers la porte. Alors que nous passions devant Bill, je lui lançai mon sourire le plus séduisant, mais il ne sembla pas me remarquer. Les larmes faillirent me monter aux yeux, mais heureusement, nous étions déjà sortis de la salle, et personne ne remarqua mon air soudain si abattu.  
Comment un homme comme lui, si puissant, pourrait s'intéresser un jour à quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'étais qu'un simple garde, j'étais comme les autres : remplaçable.  
J'espérais avoir un jour la chance de recroiser Bill, lorsqu'il serait moins préoccupé. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Donc voilà, il est plus que probable que ceci reste un one shot, mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'à un moment, un autre délire verra le jour, et que je déciderai de faire une suite...  
P.S. : Pendant que j'écrivais cette fic', mon correcteur orthographique m'a proposé "Salope" au lieu de "Salomé". En fait, je pense que ce truc est plus performant qu'on ne le croyait...


End file.
